


Mistakes In Vivid Colour.

by Sorsha_Grace_Pendragon



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Padme/Handmaiden bonding, Pining, anakin you fucking baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorsha_Grace_Pendragon/pseuds/Sorsha_Grace_Pendragon
Summary: You are born into a world of black and white, your first breaths are taken alone. Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo lives her life without colour, until the day the Trade Federation seizes control of her planet. After being temporarily blinded in battle, she awakes on the desert planet of Tatooine to the faces of two curious boys. One; a Padawan learner of the Jedi Order. The other; a boy born of the force and raised a slave. But to Padme they both share one startling trait, she can see them both in vivid colour.





	

Padme sighed. She stood amoungst her handmaidens, patently quiet while Sabe, her double, addressed the courtiers of Naboo. She glanced down at her fingers, delicatly playing with the orange velveteen fabric of her costume. At least, her Handmaiden Teckla had  _told_ her it was Orange. She'd had each of her Handmaidens describe their favourite colours to her. 

"Orange is the Handmaiden's garments. It is the sunset over the Western Forest." Teckla explained to Padme as the two had stood on one of her balconies.

"Pink," Corde`smiled, "is the first rays of the dawn, and the lips of pretty girls."

"Yellow," Rabe sighed as she leaned over her queen, (whom had been knocked to the ground while sparring) "is old bruises, sunshine, and the teeth of revolting men."

"Blue can be many things your highness" Dorme said as she brushed Padme's hair, "some are lighter than others, like the waters of our home. Some are paler, like the eggs of a Robin bird. Although," She stood now, and strode to Padme's dressing screen where she had laid her mistresses evening gown. "The darkest ones are my personal favourite. Blues so deep and rich, like the final wisps of night before morning."

"Red is anger, red is love. Red is the deep velvet of a woman and the lifeblood that flows through her children." Sabe had said once, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Purple" Motee giggled into her third cup of wine, "is _Royalty"_ she climed onto Padme's bed, placing an upside down book on her head while throwing out an arm into a pose of mock dignity. "I am Queen Amidala of Naboo and I wear only the deepest purples! I am all afrocked in wines, and violets!" She cried, earning a fit of laughter and a few deftly thrown pillows from her mistress. 

Eirate had looked at her strangely when she'd asked. The girl paused, then slowly put down Padme's breakfast tray on the vanity beside her. "Green, your majesty, is your entire planet. It is every blade of grass, every leaf, every sapling. Green is the eyes of handsome men, and the skins of insects. Green is the colour of the fields. Its is the colour of jealous little girls who should have known better than to think they'd be wanted." Eirate left quickly after that, leaving Padme stunned. She'd had a long talk with the girl the next day, and learned that she had been raised on a farm with a twin sister, who was set to be married next spring. 

"I cannot tell you, your majesty." Fe had bowed her head. "I see the same world as you." Padme had taken the girl into a hug. And each time a new colour was described to her, she made sure to tell Fe. It quickly became a game of theirs to try and guess the colours of things, and then ask the other girls to determine a winner.

"Gold" Dane smiled as she painted small red lips on Padme. "And you wear more gold then anyone I know majesty!"

"Black" Verse said, and that had been the end of it.

"Brown" Elle smiled from the helm of Padme's small personal ship. "Like my hair, or the robes of the Jedi."

"Teal" Holle fluffed Padme's pillows and then moved to smoth her sheets back to perfection. "Its like, a pale green and a blue had a baby, and the baby was Teal." Holle had been unhelpful.

"Violet" Mire and Yane had said at the exact same time. The two girls grinned at each other. "Its icing on your birthday cake" said Mire. "Its lavender bushes and the smell of your bath" said Yane. "Ooh and its that gown you were wearing the night Bail Organa couldnt keep his damn eyes off you!" Uma had chimed in from her place at the Queen's desk, where she was expertly forging her Lady's signature on hundreds of royal documents. Padme blushed,and looked down at her hands.

"Mines white" Uma said the next day, not looking up from her ever-growing mountain of work. "Like a clean sheet of paper, waiting to be filled." Padme nodded thoughtfully as she picked up one of the signed documents. Uma really _was_ an expert forger. 

"Burgandy," Sache said thoughtfully. "Its like...." She paused, searching for the right words. "Its like dried blood on boys that never come home from war."

Padme had hung on each discription, and would find herself imagaining what each item she owned would look like if she could see it properly. Sometimes she felt as though the only thing she wanted in the whole glaxy, was to see colour. 

 

A collective gasp from the courtiers brought her back to the present. She let the soft fabric of her gown drop from her hands.

"Check the transmission generator." Captain Typho instructed a guard.

"A communications disruption can mean only one thing," a senator spoke up, "an invasion."

"The Federation would not dare go that far." Sabe's voice was strong, assuring. 

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise," Captain Typho added. "They'd be finished."

Sabe turned her gaze to the Captain "We must continue to rely on negotiation."

"Negotiation?" The same Senator as before leaned foreward, "we've lost all communications! And where are the Chancellor's ambassadors?"

Captain Typho stepped closer to Sabe. "This is a dangerous situation your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against the battle-hardened Federation army."

Sabe shifted in her seat, "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."

Typho bowed his head, "Yes your majesty."

The 'Queen' bowed her head to the small crowd, then stood from behind her desk, waving for the Handmaidens to follow her. Their many footsteps ecohed thoughout the halls of the Theed Palace on their way back to Padme's rooms. They passed a great window on the Eastern side of the palace, facing one of the larger courtyards. 

"My lady!" Holle gasped, one hand flying to her mouth and the other to the large windowsill. 

The rest of the girls rushed to join her. What Padme saw next she would remember for the rest of her life. There were Federation _droids_ in the courtyard below, marching in ranks of great number. Their metal skins glowing in the sunlight, the clank of their heavy feet echoing across the stone, just as fear echoed in Padme's heart.

"They have _tanks_." Yane whispered, her eyes wide in horror.

"My lady," Sabe said, grabbing Padme's arm and breaking the spell of the metal men. "We need to move to your chambers immediatly." She turned to Yane and Dane, "Go as fast as you can to the water gardens, get the rest of the girls and bring them back to her Majesty's rooms, use only the hidden passegways." Both girls nodded, turning to run down the hall to one of the many sconces aligning the walls. Yane gave Dane a boost to pull on the metal fixture, opening a door in the floor before their feet with a hiss. As the two descended into darkness, Sabe turned to the remaining girls. "We need to go, _now._ "

Sabe took the lead as they ran towards Padme's chambers. Holle and Corde flanking Padme as they ran along behind the 'queen.' At the end of what seemed like a lifetime of twisting halways, they reached Padme's rooms. She let out a sigh of relief as the heavy doors swung shut behind her, felt her pulse slow when she heard the deadbolts drive home in the door's many locks.

Sabe immediatly reached up to take down the elaborate hairpiece from her head, as a door behind Padme's vanity hissed open, revealing the other Handmaidens. 

"Help Sabe change." Padme instructed as she helped Mire and Elle move the large vanity out of the way.

After Sabe had been re-dressed, (this dress was hooded, and elaborate hair had been swapped for an easily dropped headpiece in case she had to run. Elle had told Padme it was black. "Appopriate for a planted now in mourning of its freedom." She had said.) Padme moved to address the women before her.

"I know what you're all going to say to me," she looked around at the worried faces of the woman who she cared so much for. "You're not just my Handmaidens, you're my best friends in the entire galaxy. You're all my mentors, my teachers, my protectors; you mean more to me than anyone." She sighed, and steaded her shaking hands as she looked in turn to meet the gaze of each woman. "But you _cannot_ ask me to run. I will not leave my planet, or my people."

Before they could protest she raised her hand for silence, "The Federation would dare not harm me, they need me in order to take control of Naboo without starting a full scale war. I don't know why they've done this, nor do I know how to stop it right now. But I _swear_ to you," Her voice grew stronger, her chin tilted upward, and in this moment she looked every bit a queen as she did in her richest finery. "I _will not rest_ until our planet is rid of this invasion. I _will not rest_ until our people are safe." 

The Handmaidens fell silent, a few of them bowed their heads.

"We will do as you command, your majesty." Sabe said, stepping foreward. "We are with you no matter your course of action, in this life and the next."

"In this life and the next." The voices of the other Handmaidens echoed Sabe's words. Not moments later there was a forceful knock at the door, followed by the metallic voice of a droid. 

"Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo, the Trade Federation has called for your arrest during their occupation of this planet. Open your doors, we have you surrounded. Any objection to comply will lead to use of force. You have thrity seconds."

Padme turned to her Handmaidens, "If Viceroy Gunray wants to arrest the Queen, I say we let him." She said, turning to look at Sabe. "Are you ready?"  She asked her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Of course your Majesty," she said, returning Padme's comfort with a light sqeeze of her own hand. "Its my job." Sabe stepped foreward to the door's control panel, the rest of the Handmaidens (and Padme amoung them) falling into step behind her. She sucked on a deep breath as Sabe hit buttons on the kaypad. As the doors slid open to reveal an entire squad of droids, Padme hoped desperatly that she hadn't made a mistake.


End file.
